


The Things You Remember

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [124]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [124]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Things You Remember

It’s odd, the things you remember when you’re watching someone die. Every memory, every story, every scar. All of the fights, the tears, and the pain.

Their king was gone, sacrificed for the sake of the Star. All for the sake of  _ them _ ; his companions, his brothers. He would be known as the hero that saved them all, at least to those who didn’t know the truth. But they did; they knew it all.

As they stood in the throne room, their king impaled on his father’s blade, they couldn’t help but remember; remember every night they spent camping, all the hunts they had undertaken together. They remembered every time Noct had persuaded them into letting him go fishing, and every look the then prince had donned when he would catch his quarry.

Yes, it’s odd. All the things you remember when you watch someone die. Especially someone you love.


End file.
